


Splash

by tumbleweedfarm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a sweetheart, Canon Compliant, First Dates, M/M, Sakusa is observant, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleweedfarm/pseuds/tumbleweedfarm
Summary: Bokuto is loud, and Sakusa doesn’t mind.He thought he would, really. Sakusa was told time and time again, “Bokuto is fun, but he’s a lot to handle.” Or “He’s driven, but he can’t focus.” There’s always a but.The “but” feels like a negation of the strength. As Sakusa comes to learn, strengths and flaws were meant to coexist.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somikinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somikinnie/gifts).



Bokuto is loud, and Sakusa doesn’t mind.

He thought he would, really. Sakusa was told time and time again, “Bokuto is fun, but he’s a lot to handle.” Or “He’s driven, but he can’t focus.” There’s always a but. 

The first time Sakusa meets Bokuto properly during his first MSBY practice, the rumors surrounding Bokuto’s nature appear to be true.

“Sakusa-san!” Bokuto’s voice booms across the gym. “I remember you!”

He’s already sweaty and buzzing with energy. Sakusa takes a step back when Bokuto holds out a hand for him to shake. “I don’t do handshakes.”

“Oh,” Bokuto’s expression drops for a moment before picking back up. “Okay!”

Huh. That was easier that usual. 

Sakusa is used to people asking questions, poking and prodding, playing psychologist until they feel like they understand. They never do, not really. But Bokuto doesn’t ask questions. Maybe he doesn’t think to, maybe it doesn’t even occur to him. Either way, Sakusa is grateful.

As Sakusa gets to know Bokuto, he finds him to be unlikely but pleasant company. Bokuto is direct, and doesn’t treat Sakusa like he’s a time bomb ready to go off at any time. It’s refreshing. Bokuto is refreshing.

Still, he’s boisterous and energetic, two things that Sakusa has never been good at handling. But life is full of surprises, and Bokuto is full of life.

Bokuto is always the rowdiest after a match. He laughs and lifts Hinata up on his sweaty shoulders. Sakusa prefers to be distant from the celebration. He can’t avoid the fans, however. Children and cheering parents meet them along the sidelines after a win. Out of the corner of his eye, Sakusa can see a timid young girl holding out a paper at Bokuto’s side.

She looks tiny next to his frame. Her eyes carry apprehension and discomfort. Sakusa knows those all too well. He almost feels bad for her, until Bokuto crouches down to her line of sight.

His shoulders and eyes soften like Sakusa has never seen before. Bokuto never seemed like a gentle person. But he looks so genuine as he smiles and takes the paper to sign. Sakusa can’t hear what they’re saying, but Bokuto moves with care and softness. Sakusa smiles at the little bloom of warmth in his chest.

Where Sakusa used to put a “but” in between descriptors for Bokuto, he substitutes an “and.” Bokuto is fun _and_ energetic. He’s driven _and_ can be scattered. The “but” feels like a negation of the strength. As Sakusa comes to learn, strengths and flaws were meant to coexist.

Sakusa doesn’t often take the time to dig deep and find more items to add to the ever growing list of “and.” With Bokuto, it’s easier. Simpler.

Bokuto is ambitious, competitive, scattered, joyful, and pretty. He’s pretty, Sakusa realizes, as he watches Bokuto run a hand through damp, unstyled hair. He’s pretty as he pulls a fresh t-shirt on, fabric stretching over strong shoulders.

He’s especially pretty when a blush flames over his face as soon as he notices Sakusa staring. 

Armed with all of the “ands” he’s gathered over his four months on the team, Sakusa doesn’t think twice when Bokuto comes to him after practice with flushed cheeks and a question on his lips.

“Sakusa,” Bokuto says, having long since dropped the honorifics at Sakusa’s request. “I wanna take you somewhere…”

Sakusa waits for the rest of the request, holding Bokuto’s earnest, golden eyes. Sakusa feels his heart thump.

“On a date.”

Sakusa’s heart clenches and threatens to burst through his rib cage. “Okay.”

Bokuto’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Really?”

“Yes,” Sakusa smiles. It’s easy. “I’d like that.”

Bokuto’s grin lights up the gym, and Sakusa wants to see it happen again.

“Did you have a particular place in mind?” Sakusa pries, suddenly out of his depth. He hasn’t been on a date since college, and he’s hoping Bokuto has more recent experience.

“I want to take you dancing,” Bokuto straightens like he’s giving a presentation. “But I know it’s a lot of people, and you don’t like that, so I have other-“

“I’d love to.”

“Oh,” Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot up, making his eyes even wider. “Oh! Okay! Um, tomorrow night? I’ll pick you up?”

“Okay,” Sakusa flushes, suddenly reeling in the aftermath of what just happened. “I’ll see you then.”

Bokuto nods and heads for his car, a little more of a spring in his step than before. 

When Sakusa get’s back home and gets ready for bed, his cheeks ache with the smile that refuses to leave. He doesn’t mind.

Sakusa does through research on the venue the next morning. The attire, the energy, the alcohol, it’s all important to Sakusa. He wants to impress. 

It’s been awhile since he’s cared this much.

After careful consideration and a few texts to a giddy Motoya, Sakusa decides on a fitted black shirt and even darker jeans. He wore enough bright colors in high school to last a lifetime.

As Sakusa waits in the quiet of his apartment, it becomes increasingly clear that he has absolutely no clue what he’s doing. He hasn’t been dancing since his early college days, and even then, he mostly stood to the side and observed. Does he even know how to dance? What if Bokuto is incredible and Sakusa is left in the dancing dust? What if-

The doorbell shakes Sakusa out of his thoughts. Still, they cling to him like cans on a car as he makes his way to the genkan.

When he opens the door, Sakusa remembers why he added “pretty” to Bokuto’s list of “ands.”

He’s dressed simply enough, in a red shirt and jeans, but there’s something about Bokuto that demands attention wherever he goes.

Well, consider Sakusa’s attention demanded. Seriously, who let Bokuto have a body like that?

About thirty seconds after opening the door, Sakusa makes the realization that he’s been silently staring for far too long to be normal.

“Uh,” Sakusa says, eloquent as ever. “Ready?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Bokuto chuckles. It’s sweet, his laugh. Sakusa wants more of it.

“I’m ready.”

Surprisingly, the drive to the club isn’t awkward at all. Bokuto does most of the talking, but Sakusa doesn’t mind. He likes hearing Bokuto’s thoughts. Sakusa gets the feeling that not enough people have taken the time to listen.

“Ah, this is it,” Bokuto pulls into a tiered parking garage in the center of a cluster of buildings. When Sakusa steps out of the car, the cool night air makes the blush on his skin much more noticeable. Somehow, he doesn’t think Bokuto will mind.

Bokuto steps around the car and juts his elbow out in Sakusa’s direction.

“I didn’t think you’d wanna hold hands,” He smiles, bright and easy. Sakusa nearly falls over with the force of the considerate gesture. And who is he to deny such a solid lifeline?

“Thank you,” Sakusa slips his hand into the crook of Bokuto’s elbow. They’re both warm, despite the chill in the air.

Bokuto must have put a lot of thought into the evening. The club is trendy without being crowded, well-maintained without sky-high prices. Knowing that Bokuto doesn’t often plan much at all, the gesture settles in Sakusa’s chest and blooms.

Once they get past the bouncer and into the main dance area, Sakusa is once again out of his element. Even the partying he had done in college was low-profile and small. The dance floor of the club is big and open, with a vast array of colored lights casting shadows under the patrons.

Bokuto meets Sakusa’s eyes. They ask a thousand questions and hold understanding in gold warmth. It’s emboldening. Sakusa pulls Bokuto toward the dance floor, and turns so they’re facing each other.

Sakusa really needs to start thinking before he acts.

He freezes, unfamiliar music and circumstance worming into the warmth that has settled into Sakusa’s chest.

The uncertainty disappears when Bokuto pulls Sakusa’s hands down to rest on his hips. The music thrums in Sakusa’s veins right alongside the rushing blood. 

Sakusa’s heart nearly stops when Bokuto places his hands on Sakusa’s shoulders and moves them to the beat.

One by one, the clattering uncertainties on Sakusa’s shoulders drop away. It’s…simple. Easy. Sakusa doesn’t know if its the way the lights dance on Bokuto’s hair, or the intimacy of the night, but he sheds them like an old coat, and smiles.

Bokuto is competitive and fun and energetic and pretty. _And_ he’s a damn good dancer.

Sakusa doesn’t know how much time passes. He doesn’t care. Bokuto’s hand slides up to Sakusa’s cheek, wiping away the need for little things like time. 

The slight sweat that Sakusa has built up shifts to the back of his mind. It’s more than clear that Bokuto doesn’t care. His ever growing smile gives everything away, and Sakusa takes without question.

When the air gets heavy and the bar in the back looks more and more enticing, Bokuto guides Sakusa over and orders them each a cocktail.

“I would have paid, you know,” Sakusa tilts his head toward Bokuto’s wallet.

Bokuto straightens and smiles. “I wanted to.”

“Bokuto,” Sakusa squints through the colorful lights and finds Bokuto’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

The question has been burning under Sakusa’s tongue since Bokuto had asked Sakusa on the date. It seems silly to ask, but Bokuto has never shied away from a stupid question.

“Why me?”

Bokuto’s brows pinch and full downward before his face smooths out into another thousand-watt smile. “Well, you’re really pretty, but-“

Ah, there it is. The “but.” Sakusa wonders what Bokuto will follow it with. Pretty _but_ difficult? Pretty _but_ blunt?

“That’s not all there is to you.”

Sakusa quiets his racing thoughts and takes a sip of his drink.

“You’re really smart,” Bokuto meets Sakusa’s eyes with every bit of honestly he has. “And you’re funny!”

Oh. An “and.” 

“And you’re an awesome player! I love watching you spike! But mostly because,” Bokuto scratches at the counter. “I like you.”

Sakusa’s cheeks feel warm. In a flash of clarity, Sakusa huffs a laugh.

He likes Bokuto, too. He likes his list of “ands.”

He can’t wait to add more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The fic was based off the song "Splash" by Public!
> 
> Twitter: @tumbleweedfarm_


End file.
